Bitter Tea
by QueenZahara
Summary: Mephisto and Shiemi have tea together in the chairman's office. Shiemi thought nothing of the strange taste of the drink until it was too late, the demon was grinning down at her. WARNING: Rape


Shiemi and the chairman had always gotten along well. He'd helped her get a uniform and he'd been rather friendly to the young tamer in training since their first meeting.

This very evening they were having tea in his office and chatting as they often did. The conversation often varied from talking about boys, school, and her home-life. However, tonight seemed a bit different Shiemi noticed. Mephisto was casually leaned over his desk with his head placed atop his hands whilst grinning as usual, but there was something strange about the looks he was giving her from across the desk. As though he was plotting something.

"The tea tastes a bit different tonight Chairman. Is this a new kind?" Shiemi asked,

The demon blinked at her. "Ah, yes. I've mixed the usual blend with something new to make it stronger. More to my tastes if you will." His grin widened slightly. "Do you not like it?".

Shiemi stuttered to catch her from saying something he may think rude. "Oh! No, no not at all sir. I quite like it!" she said.

"I'm glad." he responded.

The two continued to chat and Shiemi drank more tea, not noticing how the Chairman had not touched his. Slowly her limbs began to feel strange. Almost like they couldn't hold themselves up. The girls hands shook as they struggled to keep the tea cup in her hands. Flexing her fingers quickly became a daunting task when it once was easy. Shiemi looked up at the chairman about to let him know something was wrong with her, but she stopped herself once she saw his grin. Almost like he knew all along.

She shakily placed her tea cup on the desk in front of her and tried to voice her concern for her sudden weakness, but in her reaching forward she'd slipped off her chair. Shiemi slunk to her knees in front of the desk and toppled over on her side, unable to stand or move her arms. Tears began welling up in her eyes from fear. She head Mephisto bring himself from his seated position to walking around the desk to look down at her pitiful position. The grin had never left his face, if anything it had only grown.

The chairman crouched down near her face and looked upon her in a strange mix of curiosity and deviancy. He brushed the hair from her small face. "You poor helpless thing" he said. "You really shouldn't have drank the tea"

"W-what did y-you put in it?" he asked, struggling to move the muscles in her mouth enough to speak. The demon sniffed. "Just a simple dose of muscle relaxant to calm your voluntary muscles. Don't worry, your heart won't stop. It's just that I'm not really into fighting with women" he said matter-of-factly. He sighed dreamily. "I really do apologize Moriyama-san, but human women have begun to fascinate me, and you just so happened to be an available warm body. Please don't take this personally. It'll only be a one time thing." Mephisto said, his smile growing more sinister by the minute.

Shiemi was crying now. She didn't know when she started, but she wasn't quite able to stop either. With the inability to voice her self, her tears fell silently, but her eyes still locked with the chairmans. Her vision was beginning to get a bit hazy. Mephisto leaned towards her a bit, slipping one arm under her upper body and hooking the other under her knees. He met no resistance from the weakened young woman. The demon lifted her into his arms and stood once more, then strode his way towards a door on the right side of his office. As to be expected from the office of someone of such magical ability, the doors opened and closed behind them on their own accord. At the far end of the small room was a large bed that looked seldom slept in. This was because Mephisto rarely slept himself and was in no real need for a bed.

Shiemi recognized some of the anime merchandise plastering the bedroom walls and shelves. In another scenario unlike the reality she was dealing with now, she'd have laughed at such embarrassing posters and figures. Right now they only disturbed her. The tall man carried Shiemi to the side of the large bed and layed her down on it's soft black covers. They did well to soak up her still flowing tears. Mephisto stepped back to both admire his catch and to loosen his polka dotted tie, ridding himself of his suit jacket and heart buckled waist belt, but leaving on his trousers. Shiemi looked on blankly. "Enjoying the view?" Mephisto teased as he slid off his dress shirt. If Shiemi could work up the muscles to furrow her brows in anger, she surely would. The demon returned to the bedside and sat himself at it's edge. He stroked the side of the girl's face, admiring it's softness. "All this extra clothing you're wearing simply won't do" he said as he began to unbutton her uniform top. Her tears fell harder.

Mephisto slid the shirt from her arms and was rewarded with an eyeful of brassiere covered breasts. He would be sure to tend to those later. The demon looked her in the eye and whispered "eins, zwei, drei" as he snapped his fingers. Purple cotton bondage ropes appeared from thin air and snaked around her frail wrists. They bound her to the wooden headboard above her. She found herself in relief that they didn't chafe. Mephisto extended an arm to turn her face to it's side, exposing her vulnerable pale neck to him. He unconsciously licked his lips, then positioned himself overtop the girl, his weight atop her quite light due to his lanky disposition. The demon showered her neck with kisses and licked in the places where he left marks.

Shiemi's breathing was getting more erratic as he continued his ministrations. Mephisto grazed his sharp teeth over her pulse, and as he did so Shiemi shivered. Something she wasn't aware she could muster. She could feel him grin against her neck. Mephisto kissed his way to the base of her throat column, and gave it one long lick from base to just below her chin, tipping her head back in the process.

Shiemi wasn't aware before how warm her body had become. She knew what was happening. She was getting turned on and she hated it. Shiemi felt as though she was betraying herself for her body's responses and didn't know what to do. Her mind was thrown into inner turmoil. There was no doubt in her mind that this wasn't consensual. She'd be yelling, screaming and fighting back if she could. However the drugs she ingested had taken those options from her. This is not how the girl pictured herself losing her virginity, and certainly not who she imagined losing it to.

Mephisto took no mind to her wet eyes and continued on, licking down to the area between her breasts. His hands were lazily running up and down her sides, relishing in the shivers they produced. He was pleased to discover the bra she was wearing had a front clasp. With one hand he unhooked it easily, tugging the material out from under her. Using one hand he held himself while using the other to palm at an exposed breast. He bit at her nipples and licked them feverishly until they became hardened in his touch. Shiemi could feel the man's hardness pressing against her thigh, it only worked to scare her more. Mephisto backed himself up a bit to admire his work, hickeys and all. He really was quite proud of himself, and as far as he was concerned he deserved to be.

The man carefully unbuckled her belt and threw it aside carelessly. He slipped the now loose skirt from her legs, displaying her panties to him. They were a modest, virgin white, adorned with a lacy looking flower pattern. "After tonight you won't be fit to wear that colour anymore" he said to her, not even caring to meet eyes. He spread her thighs apart with his hands to get a better view. He could just slightly make out a wet spot on the front of her panties, a visual that pleased him to no end.

He used his thumb to rub a line up the dampened material, inciting some involuntary shaking on Shiemi's part. Her thighs trembled again as his thumb rubbed lazily over her clit. Shiemi was gasping for more breath than she could hold. The sensation was too much for her. Strangled sounds came from her throat in it's attempt to form a moan in her weakened state. Mephisto knew what he was doing. He unceremoniously slipped the panties from her legs and off her feet, dropping them somewhere on the floor, joining the rest of the students discarded clothing. Even at the age of 15 it would seem Shiemi had not grown much hair from puberty, and yet had the wide hips and full breasts as evidence of it having taken place. The chairman did no complaining. He dragged two long fingers threw the girl's wet heat and rubbed the essence around her now swollen clit. More shaking erupted from Shiemi, and a few mewls of strained pleasure to top it off.

The demon knew the young woman was a virgin, and was going to treat her as such. He decided starting off small would do her well. Mephisto slid one finger into the girl's entrance. She was wet and hot around the single finger, and it amused him to no end to hear her noises of disapproval. The digit pressed into her soft walls in earnest, leaving her panting heavily . He tested the waters with a second finger, a bit of resistance that only lasted a second before the finger joined the other. In unison they curled against sensitive spots within her. Mephisto looked up at Shiemi's face for only a moment, noting the bit of saliva dripping from her open mouth as she panted. The two fingers scissored her gently, preparing her for what was to come shortly.

He removed the digits from her. Shiemi let out a trembling breath at the loss of sensation, still hating herself for her body reacting so differently from her real feelings towards the scenario. The demon brought the fingers to his mouth to lap at the clear fluid glossing them. He was growing impatient with foreplay. The tall man used his free hand to undo his white dress pants enough to free his dripping member. The young girl had more of an effect on him than he'd like to admit. He used his thumb to smooth the precum collecting over the head and gave one downward stroke to his cock, coating it slightly in the process. Shiemi was more scared at this moment than she'd ever been in her life. She felt nauseous and dizzy, and couldn't quite separate this reality from a nightmare.

Mephisto lifted the girls legs around him rubbed the head of his cock against her soaked clit. He then dragged it down to her entrance and pushed. If Shiemi could scream she certainly would, but she settled for whatever strangled noises she could make. The demon was meeting resistance slightly as he was only half in, so he slid an inch or so out and pushed himself back in harder than before. Shiemi was in visible pain, her eyes watering fiercely and her hips twitching away from cause of the pain. Mephisto was now fully sheathed within her tight heat. He'd let out a breath he'd unknowingly been holding in, his gaze too becoming hazy.

The man set a medium pace for himself, no longer concerned for the girls well being. Every thrust he gave, her breasts bounced in time. Mephisto reached out a hand to pinch at a hardened nipple, rolling it between index finger and thumb. He increased his pace to erratic as he could feel himself getting close. Shiemi had now become emotionally limp, giving up on any sense of struggling. The pain broke her, and she lay there unmoving, looking to the side of the room yet not really looking at all. She seemed to gaze towards a place that didn't exist.

Mephisto began to lose his earlier rhythm as he was pushed over the edge, cumming in the teenage girl. Still moving within the dead seeming girl. He hissed as he came, teeth bared. No longer a grin graced his face. His cock was pulled from her with a slight "pop" noise, his cum dripping from her.

The demon tucked himself back into his clothing and stood, ignoring the child he'd just tainted. The rest of his earlier thrown clothing was picked up to re-dress himself, the grin he'd donned before was back in full throttle. When the tall man had finally adjusted his polka dot tie back around his thin neck, he let out a satisfied sigh and looked towards the young girl in his bed. He was more than glad he'd had this idea. Mephisto then began to stride out the door back to his office, leaving Shiemi to piece her sanity back together by herself when he turned to her once more briefly. "There's a shower in that room to the right" he said grinning. "Do use it if you'd like and then see yourself out". Shiemi gave no response, for she could not hear him. Mephisto exited the room and went back to what he was working on before Shiemi showed up. Not a semblance of guilt in his conscious. To be expected from the devil's spawn.


End file.
